wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JerryDaBogywogyman
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wakfu Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bontarian Amulet page. If you need help using the Wakfu Wiki, you can check the starting guide, or ask in our forums. You can also check the Community-corner to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around the Wiki. Happy editing, -- Yechnagoth (Talk) 16:31, January 28, 2012 Adding info Hey, Could you please make sure you're entering the right info as it is found in the game? The sufokia set pieces are called sufokian, not sufokia. And cape was actually cloak... Yechnagoth 19:23, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Its better to always get things from the game instead of other sites. And the game has been working for a while now already. And you can sign your posts with ~~~~ Yechnagoth 19:31, January 28, 2012 (UTC) As for the thing you had asked me earlier about the lists, I had answered on my page but seems you didn't see it, so here it is: It updates automatically, but the time varies, new pages added usually get changed fast, but updates depend more on when the wikia will cache things again, which is around once a day. You can update it manually though, by going to edit then publishing (don't need to change anything, will just update if you do that). Yechnagoth 19:33, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Just another small note: Don't sign on articles, those are for use in talk pages. Yechnagoth 02:24, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello I will do, sory JerryDaBogywogyman 18:12, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Nope, you didn't. Here they are: Category:Mine I'll make a list of all the maps on the wiki later, so you can find them easier. Yechnagoth 11:30, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I could make the base of the table for you and you fill the info. Or you can create one via visual mode (you can choose the number of rows/columns), then I just change the style after you're done, or you do it, if you know how (adding class=wakfutable on the top) Yechnagoth 13:40, February 12, 2012 (UTC) The problem is that, for consistency, wiki uses the same categories that are inside the game, and the game says lumberjack's harvest. Food should also be called Gastronomy instead. So leave the main type (of the template), as lumberjack's harvest, but add the categories on the page (wood, cutting) so that it can go into the category tree you propose. You can also try to suggest it to change inside the game in the translation section, if they do, then you can leave the main type the same as the game. Yechnagoth 00:15, February 23, 2012 (UTC) CraftUse tables are generated automatically via DPL, while this is teorically awesome, it is currently bugged, and will randomly decide to not display some results (and will never update them no matter what you do), so its better to avoid using them if possible, until they get fixed. Only pages that require too much effort to manually update are using it currently. (such as craftuse and equipment pages). And please use wakfutable, I'm just working on changing the layout of the wiki now, and wikitable is a remaining of outdated tables that need to change to new format. Yes, it is possible (for instance, Equipment set pages are entirely made on a single template. Just tell me what templates you think would be nice to add and I can make them for you. Yechnagoth 19:52, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Glad you liked it :) Still need to remake the main page and adjust a few colors though, if you find anything that is not matching the new colors please tell me! I've changed most of it, but can't think of more things that might need changing. Yeah, I was just looking that, its a very nice table! :D Yechnagoth 22:13, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Wakfutable should be the wiki's default now, please leave everything as that. Yechnagoth 02:46, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Go ahead, but I'm not going to help. I'm just trying to find someone to give admin to, I won't be adding anything to the wiki, just taking care of it so it doesn't become a mess. Yechnagoth 15:10, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I've removed them, but just so you know, you can remove categories by editing the page, and going to the categories part on the right. Yechnagoth 00:45, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Happy to be here. Waxwing 02:06, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Characteristic Equipment List I think your planned design would be great for those who look for gear with a specific characteristic. However the elements site has it gear set builder (http://wakfu-elements.com/builder) that makes me wonder if people will use this site to find character specific gear here also. Well everyone does not find that site at first. So I'll say if it's not much trouble then make them. FineTapWater 16:14, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the message on my page ;) It made me feel welcome here. Hope your having a nice day! :D Melanth 01:04, March 26, 2012 (UTC) You to. ^^ FineTapWater 18:36, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Other Yea delete the tools. I don't think we need to keep things that don't exist anymore FineTapWater 10:44, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I changed my mind. Keep the tools and I'm gonna add on the paged that the effect does not work. For all of those that might consider buying one from the market. FineTapWater 20:40, April 9, 2012 (UTC)